ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
RetroUB Campaign
The Retro UB Campaign was a series of events launched in WBBA by Angemon Takaishi, the President of WBBA Inc. In order to restore all the aspects of the group from 2012, a period when it was the most active, he banned certain things and brought back most of the things. Legendary members like Alastair, Imtenan, Moinul and Masquerade helped him Beginnings Scientific moves in UB were becoming more common and new bladers avoided to join the group because of the bladers who implemented Scientific moves, tend to utilize their knowledge and make it difficult for a non-scientific blader to battle him. Swapnadeep Mondal is one perfect example of this. As he developed a bey with hardcore scientific moves, but when the officials asked him to describe the moves, Swapnadeep reluctantly left the group. Proving that neither he can describe his own moves, nor he knows how he got the logic. Alastair posted a shoot promo mentioning the scientific bladers as 'Freaks' and that, it needs to go away from the blading world permanently. After receiving numerous feedbacks from bladers, Angemon totally banned Scientific moves from UB the very next hour. This decision was opposed by Alex Mercer as he would frustrate over the fact that Angemon did not discuss the decision with fellow admins. Prayag joined Alex. After a brief argument, Alex and Prayag gave up on the group. The next hour, Azan, Junaied, Hasnain and other bladers of the group began to freely battle each other with each battle having a victor. Angemon made MJ and Kashif the GM's of WAR and SHOWDOWN as the shows were coming back. Roster Draft began the next day. Nearing Friday, Angemon announced the Intercontinental Championship tournament. In which he received a lot of participants. After some hours, he posted about the upcoming events that would make UB as strong as before. After one week of hardwork from all the bladers, UB was back on Top as the Number 1 Group. People from different groups (except THB) praised UB for gaining that position. Very soon, Atma and Prayag would return, mocking the success of UBWBBA until Prayag , who permanently decided to return to blading, reverting back to his gimmick from 2012, a dark blader. This time he didn't destroy beys, but he took their spirits for his own will. His streak was ended by a returning Alex Mercer who went toe to toe with Prayag in a Showdown vs War match. War won the match as Alex KO'ed Prayag's bey. The Campaign ended in an unusual Royal Rumble match, where Alastair kept using overpowered moves. After Kriz got eliminated, he interfered during MJ's match against Al, only to be quickly eliminated by another interferer , Alex Mercer who JUST made his debut in the Royal Rumble , unofficially. The next moment, Ritvick eliminated a distracted MJ. Due to this, every blader who did not take part in the Rumble got frustrated and most of them threatened to leave. But soon , a decision was made that in Beymania III, there will be a Battle Royal and the winner would challenge any XDivision or a Superstar Champion to the Main Event of Beymania or within the Time Period of the NExt Beymania. Trivia Rumour has it, that Angemon invited Gingka Hagane Legnd for old time's sake. Gingka refused. The old WBBA logo was used again, this time it was modified for a Christmas theme. The logo will have a generic theme after the 1st January 2015. Prayag used his 2013 entrance while battling Blazing King. Kashif Bhatti is scheduled to be in a fatal 4 way match for the Generations Of The Generations match against Angemon , MJ and Ritvick. Category:RetroUB